<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As many times as it takes (Keith Angst Fanfic) by Hieranna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580451">As many times as it takes (Keith Angst Fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieranna/pseuds/Hieranna'>Hieranna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blindness, Blood and Injury, F/M, Food Poisoning, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith Has Nightmares (Voltron), M/M, Panic Attacks, Poor Keith, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supportive Lance (Voltron), Torture, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieranna/pseuds/Hieranna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Keith angst prompts</p><p>1- Fatal Wound (Voltron infiltrates galra base to obtain information, Keith gets hurt in the progress but tries to hide it, but how long can he keep that up?)</p><p>2- Storm <br/>3- Poison<br/>4- Blindness<br/>5- Problems<br/>6- Nightmares<br/>7- Loss<br/>8- Enemy<br/>9- Bad day<br/>10- Torture</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Keith (Voltron), Coran &amp; Keith (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Keith (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As many times as it takes (Keith Angst Fanfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story will update every week until it's done. <br/>Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism! </p><p>Have fun reading~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lance, pay attention." </p><p>Shiro nodded once Lance turned back from glaring at Keith, continuing with the explanation. He pointed at the holographic map on the big table everyone was gathered around.</p><p>"We'll start our infiltration of the galra outpost right here, Hunk and I will keep watch on this spot once it's clear. Pidge, Lance, Keith, you guys go on and head to this point, split up if needed but make sure Pidge gets to the control room. Once done we'll meet back at the entrance. Everything clear?"</p><p>Everyone nodded and turned to head towards the hangers, bearing Shiro's plan in mind. </p><p>"Good luck paladins! Come back safely!" Allura called after them, waving. Keith didn’t really register Allura’s goodbye, instead his mind wandered over the discussion just seconds ago, making mental notes of what to pay mind to. He faced forward to see the backs of his fellow paladins as they walked through the hallways, and he couldn’t help but be glad he was with them.</p><p>When they got to the hangers Keith watched Shiro and Hunk talk out a small strategy before heading out. Keith turned away from their conversation, got into his lion and prepared for battle too. </p><p>The gates opened once they were ready, everyone following Shiro in their lions. Once they got near the outpost Pidge activated their cloaking, effectively hiding them long enough to jump off their lions and land right in front of the entrance. </p><p>There seemed to be no guards around the entrance Shiro had chosen, the front entirely deserted. Shiro nodded at the team before heading in. </p><p>"Alright! Hunk on me! The rest goes on!" He shouted once the doors opened, revealing multiple enemies. </p><p>Keith nodded at Shiro and turned the corner with Lance and Pidge behind him. The halls were spaceous and broad, Keith had paid attention of the size of the first hall they entered, guessing the size of the outpost in comparison to the map. </p><p>It was huge. The hallways seemed to stretch on forever, pillars of purple light lighting up their path until finally the second corner came around. When they turned it they were surprised by multiple galra troops behind it.</p><p>The three immediately pulled out their bayards as the troops aimed their guns and fired. Keith jumped infront of the two, shielding them before rushing forward and slicing up some of the guards.</p><p>"Lance, Pidge, you guys go on, I'll hold them!" Keith shouted</p><p>"Alright, thanks buddy!" Lance replied as the two of them made their way past, leaving Keith to deal with the enemies.</p><p>He looked around and did a quick headcount, taking out two troops while he was at it. 'Shit,’ he thought, looking at the amount of galra, 'this might take a while'. He ran past another number of guards, slicing off their heads, then turning around and piercing whatever enemy was in his range. </p><p>The troops were hard to overlook because of the sheer amount of them. Keith had only focused on the ones close to him, not noticing in time that yet another group of galra soldiers ran around the corner and opened fire on him. His eyes widened in shock as he tried to dodge the rays as fast as he could.</p><p>But he wasn't fast enough.</p><p>Keith cried out in pain as two shots hit him, one in his upper right leg and one in his side. He stumbled, but grit his teeth and stabilized himself quickly, ignoring the pain. He grabbed his marmora blade in his other hand, hoping two blades would quicken the process, as he slashed away at the enemies.</p><p>'Just a few more...' he thought, looking at the 6 galra soldiers left. His vision blurred, but he braced himself for a tiny bit longer until they, too, were put an end to.</p><p>Keith sighed in relief and exhaustion as he sunk to his knees, the troops finally taken care of. He winced in pain when his adrenaline faded away. He changed his position a bit and looked at the damage of his wounds. </p><p>The wounds seemed deep, but the shots didn't hit any vital points as far as he knows. The amount of blood that was pouring out was concerning, though. Keith holds his hand to the chest wound, grabbing the first aid box out of one of his bags, cleaning the wounds and bandaging them. He hoped it would hold the bleeding off long enough for the team not to notice his wounds and worry about them. He sighed and slowly moved himself over to a wall, slumping against it. <br/>Keith was worried, worried that the team would find out and be disappointed in him for getting himself hurt. He didn’t want their disapproval, and neither did he want to worry them. The hall in front of him blurred a bit, and Keith wondered how long he would have to sit here and wait, wondered if he would even make it back. Then, the intercom cracked to life.</p><p>"I got the intel!" Pidge said through the intercom, "heading back now."</p><p>Keith ignored the terrible pain as he slowly got up and checked on the wounds once more, grateful that the black parts of his suit hid the blood fairly well. He steadied himself and walked back to the entrance, gritting his teeth in pain and walking with a slight limp, supporting himself on the walls until he saw his fellow paladins. He pushed off the wall and tried to walk normally.</p><p>"Keith! Glad you're here, let's wait on Lance and Pidge to return." Shiro said once he got into sight. Keith nodded, trying to act as natural as possible, not wanting his team to worry about his problems. Not wanting his team to think he’s weak.</p><p>Once the other two arrived they set course for the castle, climbing back into their lions. It took Keith a while to get to his seat, his team asking through the telecom what was taking him so long, and Lance making jokes of it.</p><p>Once he sat down he waited a few seconds for his vision to correct itself.</p><p>"Sorry for taking so long, I'm ready." He said through the intercom.</p><p>"Quiznacking finally! Did you take a nap or something?" Lance retorted, gniffling at his own joke.</p><p>"Lance, enough, we're heading back to the castle." Shiro said, Keith sighed as he blinked a few times to get rid of the haze, then following Shiro's lion, hoping this would be over quick so he could stumble to his room and sleep. Once they arrived at the castle, though, Allura seemed to have different plans. They got out of their lions as she walked up to them. </p><p>"Paladins! I knew you'd be done quickly! I have most humbly been awaiting your return! Coran and I set up a game you all might like to help you relax after your mission!" She exitedly proclaimed, ushering the five paladins to the hall.</p><p>She pointed at the pillar at the middle of the intersection. "Lance, you stand here. You will close your eyes and count 40 ticks, while the rest of the team hides! After the count you got to find them!"</p><p>Then she turned around and looked at everyone sternly. "This is a bonding exercise so you must participate. The winner will get a full altean meal! The game will last 10 doboches!" With that she left the room and wished them all good luck.</p><p>Keith held back a groan of pain, trying to hold his hand to his side wound without it looking obvious, the warm blood seeping through his gloved hand. The team seemed excited for the game, Pidge practically beaming. Lance turned around and started counting, everyone on their way to find a good place to hide.</p><p>Keith wondered why he wouldn't just go to his room, but he knew the answer. If Allura said you must participate, there is no other choice, unless you're ready to face the consequences, and the consequences were far worse than not going to his room for 10 more minutes. Keith turned around once everyone was far away enough to not see him limp, then he headed to one on the smaller halls, hiding behind one of the pillars. </p><p>He felt a warm substance dripping down his leg, his vision making the hall seem to twist and turn. Keith slowly sank down the wall to prevent himself from falling over. He tried to put his mind somewhere else, but it was difficult as he felt his body numb, his mind panicking.</p><p>"Ready or not, here I comeee~" Lance said as he finished counting, turning around and heading in a random direction.</p><p>He looked in rooms, the halls, more rooms, but he hadn't found anyone yet. Suddenly he stops and looks down, noticing a strange substance on the floor. Lance bent down, and with horror he realized that what he was seeing was a trail of blood.</p><p>He immediately stood back up and run-walked along the trail, desperate to find whoever was leaving it. He abandoned the hide and seek game, his mind going over his team. No one seemed hurt when they got back from the mission right? Then, could this be an intruder?</p><p>Lance shook his head and upped his speed, starting to run along the trail, turning a corner, another one, and then finally, a little up ahead, the trail stopped. Lance was petrified as he saw the person at the end of the trail. That wasn’t what he had wanted to see. In panic he ran forward.</p><p>"Keith!!!" Lance shouted, reaching him and immediately bending down to see if his fellow paladin was alright. He saw Keith's bloodstained hand on his chest, the blood oozing from his leg and the concerningly large puddle of the red liquid around him. </p><p>"Keith, are you with me?" He asked, not being able to see his face due to him facing downwards. Had he been hiding his wounds all this time? Lance felt a pang of guilt, remembering how he made fun of Keith when he took long to get to his seat. No wonder it took so long, Lance thought, anyone else would have probably passed out from bloodloss by now. Lance called out to Keith once again, lightly shaking him and hoping to grab his attention.</p><p>Keith slowly tilted up his head, looking at Lance for a little longer than would be normal, his eyes hazy, breath shallow and uneven. Lance had never seen the red paladin like this, sure he got himself beaten up plenty of times before, but he was never this pale, eyes glazed over, looking at him with the question of why he was here, why Lance was worried about his wellbeing. </p><p>“Yea... m'fine" He muttered after a while, wincing in pain as Lance tried to pull his hand away. </p><p>"Keith, I need you to take that hand away to see how bad it is." Lance said, hoping his voice didn't show how panicked he was. He earned another pained sound as Keith shook his head. </p><p>“Come on buddy, please” Lance tried to pry away Keith’s hand but he stopped as he saw the look of pain and hazy panic on Keith’s face.</p><p>"Lance? Keith? What's wrong?" Shiro asked through the intercom. </p><p>"Shiro!! We need help, Keith is seriously injured!" Lance shouted back through the comms. He gave up on trying to pull his hand away, instead grabbing the other arm and gently pulling Keith up, hooking his arm over his shoulders for support. The paladin felt cold in his arms, his breathing rapid and shallow. Keith's face looked dangerously pale, and Lance dearly hoped help would arrive soon. </p><p>He slowly but steadily started moving Keith towards the med bay. Shiro, followed by Pidge, Hunk, Coran and Allura ran into the two on the way, all casting shocked or worried glances at their red paladin.</p><p>"Stay with us buddy" Shiro said, as he helped Lance carry the almost limp body to the med bay.</p><p>"T-tryin.." Keith breathed, his vision started to black out as he was put on one of the beds. He vaguely saw a blurry Coran grab some equipment and take a look at the wounds before the blackness took over.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It all felt warm at first, peaceful, like he was floating and his thought and worries were taken from him. But after a while, might have been a week, a year, or just a few seconds, the feeling turned unpleasant. Suffocating. </p><p>Keith tried to open his eyes only to feel he was unable to. He tried to shout but no sound was heard. All of a sudden the world turned upside down. He was plunged into a coldness, but was caught by warm arms. Keith still panicked but found out that it was unnecessary, he had air now, he could open his eyes now. So he did.</p><p>Keith looked up warily to find small blue orbs looking back at him in some kind of relief mixed with concern. </p><p>“Keith, buddy, how are you feeling?” Lance asked, looking over Keith’s body for any kind of trace of injury. Keith stood on his own, looking back at Lance and taking a moment to remember what happened. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Keith remembered the bright lights above him, how he had almost died because of his stupid decision not to tell the others he was hurt. He shook his head.</p><p>“I’m fine, where are the others? Is… everyone okay?” </p><p>Lance smiled softly. “They were worried to death, stayed by your pod until they were falling over from the lack of sleep. They’re all sleeping now.” </p><p>Keith nodded, touched by the feeling that the team cared so much about him, that Lance was here right now. Suddenly warm arms embraced him once again, and he welcomed it, wrapping his own around Lance. </p><p>This was fine. Everything was fine. From now on, Keith wouldn’t hide his injuries anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>